Those Who Fall Rise Again
by SunnyxxxDay
Summary: Now that the monsters are free, Frisk has to mediate their integration into human society. Good luck with that, human. Sequel to The Fallen Marine. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Here's chapter one of that sequel you wanted lol I hope you like it.**

* * *

The barrier is broken, now here comes the hard part: integrating them into human society. When night fell, I took Papyrus and Sans and hiked down the mountain. We could transfer Alphys and anyone else we'll need later. It didn't take long to find the path I took up here.

Lots of footprints. Were they still looking for me? Well, shouldn't stop now, there are things that need to be done.

I take the two through the quiet streets. Hopefully no one is out and about. We make it passed the grocery store when a car turns a corner towards us. I push the two skeletons into the alley and wait for the car to pass.

"Ashamed of us or something, sweetheart?" Sans says from behind me. I roll my eyes and step out onto the sidewalk when the car turns another corner. We avoid cars like this until we get to my house. The grass is all dead and the windows are dark. There's even caution tape across the doorway to ward people away. I just hope they haven't gotten rid of any of my stuff.

I slide my hand across the top of the doorframe. My fingers find a something cold and small. Just what I was looking for. I pick up my spare key and unlock the door, slipping under the tape. Everything is just as I left it. Except now it's all sort of dusty. I flip some lights on and lead them inside, closing the door behind them. I make sure all the blinds and curtains are closed and head into the kitchen. Most of my food is still good too.

'Make yourselves at home.' I say to them as they start to explore my house. 'I'm going to take a shower.'

Papyrus nods and I go into my bedroom to grab some clothes. I grab a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top and head into the bathroom. After I'm clean and in my own clothes again, I go out into the living room to check on the skeletons. They're watching my tv.

"Your world is rather disturbing." Papyrus says flipping through the news channels. "Your leader looks like an idiot." He looks at me and I shrug.

"Looks like this is going to be a monumental pain in the ass for you." Sans says, chuckling.

I throw my towel at his face. 'Don't you dare go making it any more difficult than it has to be.' I say after he throws it back.

He just laughs. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

I roll my eyes. I check the date on my phone. Five days down there felt like a year.

"How are you going to break the news to the rest of the humans?" Papyrus asks.

I look at him, thinking for minute. 'I don't know.' I say finally.

He nods slowly. "I don't have a clue either." He says.

"I think we should just take a page out of Undyne's book and announce ourselves. Forget being diplomatic. Just come in and start living our lives just like the humans do." Sans says.

'You'd probably have to become a citizen first.' I say to him flopping on my couch between Sans and Papyrus. I take the remote from the illogically tall skeleton and start flipping through channels. I stop on a movie channel that's showing The Nightmare Before Christmas. Lucky me, it's just starting. I take the remote with me and go make popcorn. Two minutes later, the popcorn was popped and both skeletons' eye sockets were glued to the TV. I giggle to myself and pour the popcorn into a bowl before taking my seat.

They have so many questions about the movie and the holidays that it's supposed to represent. As soon as I answer one, there's another, and then another. Sometimes they both talk at once and then argue aggressively over who gets to answer their question first. Then they argue because they missed five minutes of dialog and miss another five minutes of dialog.

They like the popcorn too, even though it feels weird without the magic tingle that they're used to. I giggle as they become glued to the TV again as the story picks up. At a commercial break near the end, I go get a pillow and a blanket from the hall closet to put on the couch. It's not long after that the movie ends.

'Did you enjoy the movie?' I ask the both of them

They nod slowly, a scowl on Papyrus's face and a smile on Sans's.

I nod and drop the blanket and pillow on Sans's head. 'If you want some night clothes, now would be a good time to go get them.' I say to Paps and head to my bedroom. I fall into the sheets and groan quietly. Damn I missed my own bed. After about 20 minutes, Papyrus slides in next to me. He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle closer.

"Thank you for allowing us into your home." Papyrus says softly.

"What were you gonna do if I didn't?" I whisper tiredly.

"Honestly, I don't know." He says, petting my hair. "We don't really have anywhere else to go."

I smile a little settle in to sleep. "Stay as long as you like. Just don't trash the place."

* * *

Who knows how long later, Sans shakes us awake, a serious look on his face. "Someone's moving around outside." He says.

I nod and dart into my closet, pulling a lockbox off the top shelf. I punch in the combination and open it to reveal a semiautomatic pistol. I slide one of the three clips into place and turn off the safety. Then I grab a flashlight from my side table. I slowly walk into the hallway and peek around the corner at the front door, weapon pointed at the floor.

The door handle jiggles and I look to Papyrus who's behind me. 'When the door opens, yell 'hands in the air' really loudly for me.' I quickly sign at him in the darkness. He nods quickly and I turn back towards the door. The handle turns and the door opens. I click on the flashlight and point my pistol in the intruder's direction.

On queue, Paps yells, "Hands in the air!"

The three figures stop, their hands up.


	2. Chapter 2: Ribbing Conversation

**Chapta twooooo**

* * *

Oh, it's those three idiots.

Hanzo's roots are coming in, Henry looks like he hasn't slept in three days, and Jonas looks the same as he did the last time I saw him except he's clean shaven. I sigh and put my weapon down, flipping on some lights.

Their eyes bug out of their skulls. "Frisk!" They shout in unison, putting their hands down and rushing a few steps towards me.

'What the hell are you doing in my house?' I say after turning the safety back on and releasing the clip. I toss my weapon to Sans who's still hiding in the hallway with Paps.

"What the hell are _you_ doing in your house?" Jonas asks.

'I live here.' I say. 'Now shut the door, you'll let in the bugs.'

He does so and Henry suddenly has a voice again. "No, he means where have you been? We've been looking for you since the hiking trip!" He says. "We found the hole you fell in. It was so dark inside.."

I rub the back of my neck, thinking about how I should respond. 'Yeah, I fell alright.' I sign slowly. 'That adventure has truly changed my life.' I look into the hallway and smile gently at the skelebros. Papyrus nods and Sans gives a sheepish smile.

"Are you hiding someone back there?" Jonas asks, stepping forward to peek around the corner. I step towards him and stop him before he can see them. Here we go.

'Yes. But you're going to want to sit down before I introduce them to you.' I say and usher the three to the couch. I see that they notice the pillow and blanket as they sit. I nod and scoot the coffee table towards the TV and sit on it, facing them.

'Before I tell you what happened to me, I gotta ask: Where the hell is Mika?' I say.

They blink at me, looking between themselves as they frown sadly.

Finally Hanzo says, "Probably holed up in his house. He felt really bad about your disappearance, blamed himself."

I nod in understanding.

"You know the whole town has been looking for you right? Trying to find a safe way to repell into the hole you fell in.." Henry says.

'Well I'm glad they didn't. They would've been trapped as well.' I say.

"What do you mean?" Henry asks, brows furrowed in confusion.

'The legends about the mountain are true.' I say plainly.

"I doubt that." Hanzo says skeptically.

'You won't in after today.' I say and wave Papyrus and Sans into their view. They're wide eyed again and I make Paps sit next to me on the table. The trio on the couch can't take their eyes off them.

'Papyrus take off your shirt.' I tell him.

"Why?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

'I'm going to put on a demonstration.' I say. 'Do your limbs come off? I mean without irreparable damage?'

He sighs, exasperated as he takes off his shirt for me. "Yes, they do." He says, already not liking this. The look he's giving me tells me that I'll have to make up for this somehow later.

I slide my hand up the inside of his ribcage and wave at the three humans on my couch over the top of his collarbone. Papyrus's face is flushed bright orange. I guess this is a pretty intimate thing to do. Sans even has to look away.

The humans say absolutely nothing; they're completely dumbstruck.

I pull my hand out and have Papyrus pull off one of his arms. I take it and pat Henry on top of his head with it. He shrieks like a girl when the fingers move on their own. I remove the hand and give it back to Papyrus who shoves it back into his shoulder where it belongs.

'Convinced yet?' I ask.

They're all pale but they nod as Papyrus puts his shirt back on.

"Didn't humans seal them underground?" Hanzo asks, resting his head on his hand.

"Yeah, but Frisk here broke the barrier that kept us trapped down there." Sans says.

"She battled our king to the death so that he couldn't use her soul to start another war." Papyrus says, crossing his arms.

"'Use her soul'? What does that mean?" Jonas asks.

"Human souls persist after death. I guess they're only really visible in areas with magic in the air like the underground. They're stupid powerful." Sans says.

"Do you not know your own legends? The humans that sealed us were also very powerful." Papyrus says. "According to our legends seven humans sealed us so we needed seven human souls to break it."

"So you went and killed seven humans?" Jonas asks, a disgusted look sliding onto his face.

"Not me personally." Papyrus says, shrugging.

'You have to remember that they couldn't leave from under that mountain.' I say. 'They did what they had to to survive.'

Jonas stands up, shaking his head.

I stand up with him and say in the loudest voice I can manage, "You've never seen war, Jonas. You don't know what it's like to have to kill people to survive. You damn well know how humans would react if we were the ones sealed underground." I step closer to him. "If you can't respect that then you can get the fuck out right now."

It's just one shock after another for these people. My voice was barely a whisper but I can see the effect it had on the room. Jonas backs down and sits back down.

"Jesus, we knew you were a marine, but we didn't know you were that badass." Hanzo says. "You're starting to look like a hero straight out of an anime."

Papyrus turns to look at me. "There's more of that shit up here?" He says.

I turn to face him and nod. 'Where do you think it came from in the first place?' I say and flick him in the forehead.

Papyrus groans and Sans chuckles.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Henry asks suddenly. "What's your plan?"

'Well I was gonna sleep on it.' I say, narrowing my eyes at them.

"Well we didn't know you were going to be here!" he says.

"Then what the hell were you doing here?" Papyrus growls, glaring at them.

"We took the night off from work to make a list of all your things in case you didn't come back." Hanzo says. "After we made enough for the funeral, we were going to donate everything else to the old folks home."

The other two nod in agreement.

"Mika decided that he's going to be a child and not help us." Jonas says bitterly. I guess he's still in a mood.

"We never gave up on you, though." Henry says.

I sigh. 'Thanks. I definitely would not all this lovely furniture to go to waste.' I say with a small smile.

"Next time we go hiking, we should all write wills." Hanzo jokes. Henry and Jonas narrow their eyes at him, not amused. Hanzo just chuckles.

Papyrus puts an arm around me and stares off into space. I can tell he's irritated and wants to go back to bed.

"You guys together?" Jonas asks, the smallest amount of indignation in his voice.

'Long story. I'll tell you in the morning.' I say. 'We want to go back to bed.'

Jonas sighs and stands to leave, motioning for the other two to follow.

"Night Frisk." Henry says. "We'll be over about noon tomorrow."

"And we'll bring food." Hanzo says.

I nod and close the door behind them. When they pull off, I turn the lights off and head back to bed.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Review plz plz plz**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm sorry that it's been months since I updated last and I know that you were probably hoping that this is a new chapter. I'm sorry again. In my neglect, I have lost chapters 3 and 4 and I have to rewrite them completely. I vaguely remember what was in those chapters, so bear with me. I just know that, no matter what, these rewritten chapters will be better than the originals.

I will have chapter 3 posted as soon as physically possible so don't lose hope!


End file.
